Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)
|artist= |year=2002 |mode= Duet |dg= / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=3 each |mc=Dark Orange (JD4) Cerulean (JDU 2017) |pc= / |gc=Lime Green/Purple |lc=Light Blue |mashup=Only on Wii U |kcal=22 |dura=3:22 |pictos= 93 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc= KetchupSong |audio= |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) }} "Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two women dressed in bathing suits, they wear the following: P1 P1 wears a striped red sun hat. Her hair is long and straight. She wears a red and lime green bikini top and buttoned red shorts. She has red heels and red socks on as well. P2 P2 has no hat, but has a turquoise bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair is in a bun and is curly. She wears a teal and lime bikini top and shorts. She also has high heels but no socks. asereje1.png|P1 asereje2.png|P2 Background The dancers appear to be dancing on giant citrus slices floating on a glass of red fruit juice. A slice of green lime is seen behind with straws of two colors - green and purple. There are also strawberries, cherries, and a single ice cube floating with the lemon slices. A beautiful ocean view is present behind. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: *'Gold Moves 1 and 2:' This a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: **'P2:' Put your right arm over your head with your left arm on your chest **'P1:' Put both of your arms over your head. *'Gold Move 3:' Jump up in the air with both arms out according to the Pictogram. Ketchupsong gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Ketchupsong gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Ketchupsong gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Ketchupsong gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Ketchupsong gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4 'Wii, PS3, Xbox 360' * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung '''Wii U' * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Aserejé" is sung Just Dance 2017 Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest maps: * Summer Mashup Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Satellite '' *''Boom '' *''Jungle Boogie '' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper '' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''Crazy in Love '' *''Proud Mary '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Boom'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian '' *''Pon de Replay '' *''Airplanes '' *''Down By The Riverside '' *''I Want You Back'' *''I’m So Excited '' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Superstition '' *''It’s Not Unusual '' Trivia *The dancers do the actual dance moves from the official choreography. * The chorus of the song is taken from the first verse of the song "Rapper's Delight" by the Sugarhill Gang, sung from the point of view of who does not understand English, and tries to sing English song using senseless words. In fact, the song talks about a gypsy named Diego who asks the DJ to put his favorite song (Rapper’s Delight), and, due to the fact he doesn't know the lyrics, he sings it in his own way. * In , the last 'e' on Asereje has an e-accent (é) over it. * "Diego" always appears without the capital letter "d" (so it appears as just "diego"). * On the NTSC box art, Aserejé ''is incorrectly credited as "Asereje by The Ketchup Song". * The dancers appear in the background of ''Want U Back on a photo. * Aserejé is the fourth Spanish-language song in the series. *''Aserejé'' was removed from on November 11, 2015. This is the first song to be removed from . **The song was later restored back into the service on November 25, 2015. *To commemorate Bikini Day, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) was made available for free on for 24 hours.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/819524341516351/ *On the Wii U, if one scrolls fast and immediately chooses Aserejé, the dancer from Hot For Me will appear. * In the album coach, the coaches’ feet lack their outline and are very pixelated. * In the JDTV menu, the coaches appear in the Friends section with black hair and changed glove colors: P1’s is yellow and P2’s is purple. * P1's pictogram color is purple although she is actually wearing red. Gallery Game Files ketchupsong.jpg|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' Ketchupsong cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ketchupsong cover albumbkg.png| menu banner ketchupsong_cover@2x.jpg| cover 426.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' 200426.png|P1 s golden avatar 300426.png|P1 s diamond avatar Ketchupsong picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Aserejeinactive.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' on the menu Aserejeactive.png| cover Others Wantubackpic.jpg|Appearance in Want U Back background 6ae26f23-f475-4f92-8385-707a2def7a1c.jpg|The menu glitch Loveyoulike beta color scheme.jpg|Beta appearance in the JDTV menu Videos Official Music Video Las Ketchup - The Ketchup Song (Asereje) (Spanish Version) (Official Video) Teasers Asereje (The Ketchup Song) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Asereje (The Ketchup Song) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 4 Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance Now Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 2016 Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 2017 Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Asereje References Site Navigation de:Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)es:Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Console Exclusives